I Like It Rough
by littlemisscasanova
Summary: Ga Eul is counting down to Yi Jeong's homecoming.
1. Remembering

Normal

_Thoughts / flashbacks _

_**Flashbacks [speaking] **__(thoughts)_

**Speaking**

It's been 4 years since she's last seen him.

She remembers all the times she's spent with him. _I hope Yi Jeong sunbae remembers all the times we spent together because I know I do._

She remembers the time when they went on a fake date to get back at her so-called boyfriend

_**Miss Ga Eul, do you know this person? **__When she didn't answer immediately, he shook his head as if giving her a signal to say no._

_She silently shook her head as she looked into Yi Jeong's eyes._

_**Ga Eul-ah. Don't pretend that we don't know each other! Who is this guy to you anyway? **__She didn't look her ex's way. She just continued staring at Yi Jeong, telling him to give her all the answers to her ex's questions._

_Yi Jeong turned to the crowd. __**This girl is the one who has my stolen my heart and won't return it. **__He turned back to Ga Eul._

_Yi Jeong extended his hand towards Ga Eul. __**Miss Ga Eul, let's go.**__ She stared at his hand for quite a while, but reached out towards it._

_They left the club, leaving everyone to stare in jealousy._

**Yi Jeong sunbae, do you ever think of me while you're there I Sweden? **_She asked herself_

However, she didn't realize that someone else was on the room, silently listening to her every word.

**Of course he does, Ga Eul-ah. Yi Jeong may not admit it, but he cares for you so much.** Song Woo Bin, the F4's Don Juan interrupted.

**Yah! Woo Bin sunbae! Don't you know that eavesdropping is bad? **Ga Eul said, glaring at Woo Bin.

**No rules apply to me Ga Eul-ah. Shouldn't you know that by now? **Woo Bin exclaimed happily.

**You know that's not true, Woo Bin sunbae. Besides, how do you know that Yi Jeong sunbae cares about me? **She asked

**I just do, Ga Eul-ah. Trust me, I know. **Woo Bin said, gesturing for her to trust in him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world.

Yi Jeong was scrolling through all the pictures of Ga Eul the rest of the F4 him.

He heard that she was no working at a kindergarden, and that Woo Bin would frequently pick her up from the pottery classes that she would teach.

He felt slightly jealous that Woo Bin is able to spend so much time with her, while he was in Sweden, making himself a better person for her.

He knew that Woo Bin would always be there to protect her, just like the way Woo Bin always would when Yi Jeong was giving Ga Eul the cold shoulder, or told her that he would not be serious with her. He felt all the regret flow in as he thought about all the times that he had led her on then pulled the rug from right underneath her.

He wished that someday, he would be able to protect her from all the things that would hurt her in this world. Just like what Woo Bin is doing now.

He looked at his calendar. _Only four more months until I'll be able to go back home. I'll work really hard starting now, so that I can truly be the man that Ga Eul deserves._

**I hope you're still waiting for me, Ga Eul–yang. Because I can't wait to see you again.**


	2. Starstruck

Normal

_Thoughts / flashbacks _

_**Flashbacks [speaking] **__(thoughts)_

**Speaking**

_I remember the first time I saw him._

_Ga Eul heard a noise by the door of the porridge shop. She turned quickly to greet the person. _

_**A-ah! W-welcome!**__ She said, looking down. She saw a pair of feet. A pair of feet dressed in really nice shoes. She slowly looked up, noticing the man's clothes. He was wearing a nice suit. It was probably expensive, too. When she reached the man's face, she was starstruck. _

_Boy, was this man hot or what?_

_**Hello, miss.**__ He smiled charmingly. __**Does Geum Jan Di work here?**__ He asked her kindly._

_**Y-yes. She does, but she isn't here right now. **__She stuttered, mentally cursing herself for being so affected by him._

_**Yah! Ga Eul! Don't act like such a little school girl! Show him that you're not like that!**__ Ga Eul muttered to herself quietly._

_**Oh, I see. Anyway… **__Ga Eul felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down at it, then looked back up to see if she was hallucinating or not. The man had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the porridge shop._

_They stopped on the way out. Ga Eul wondered why and looked up. _

_**By the way, I'm So Yi Jeong. I'm Gu Jun Pyo's friend. **__The man smiled._

_Ga Eul knew about Jun Pyo because of all the stories Jan Di would tell her about the F4 and although she had not met them or seen them personally, she felt that she knew them, even if it was just through Jan Di's stories. _

_She knew that Gu Jun Pyo was the F4's leader, and he was the heir to the Shinhwa Group, one of the most powerful companies in Korea._

_She also knew that Yoon Ji Hoo was the silent one and that he was the most passive of all the F4 members. He lived alone because his parents had died in a car accident when he was young. Ga Eul considered him as Jan Di's prince._

_She had also heard about Song Woo Bin, the comic of the bunch. She didn't really hear much about him because Jan Di didn't really talk about him a lot, but through Jan Di's stories, Ga Eul thought that Woo Bin was an overall, kind man._

_And the man standing before her was the F4's final member, So Yi Jeong._

_From what she heard, he was a playboy. He was labeled as the Casanova of the group, and Jan Di always told her about how girls should stay away from him. She wondered what Jan Di would say if she saw what they were doing now. She would probably get upset and scream at her non-stop._

_At least she wasn't here now._

_**I-I'm Chu Ga Eul. **__She nervously replied._

_They spent most of their time in the mall, because Yi Jeong demanded that he treat her._

_A few hours later, Yi Jeong was dropping of Ga Eul at her house. They had gotten to know each other more over the few hours they had spent together, but Ga Eul really wanted to know more about Yi Jeong. _

_**Komapsumnida, Yi Jung sunbae-nim. **__Ga Eul politely replied._

_**Yah, Ga Eul-ah! You don't have to be so formal with me! **__Yi Jeong exclaimed._

_**Mwuh? But Y-Yi Jeong s-sunbae… **__Ga Eul spoke nervously._

_**See? That wasn't so hard, was it? **__Yi Jeong smirked. Just then, his phone rang._

_He moved farther away from Ga Eul, so she wasn't able to hear who he was talking to._

_**Thank you for today, Miss Ga Eul. I'm afraid that I must leave though because Jun Pyo has called a F4 meeting. **__Yi Jeong explained._

_**Annyeonghi Gaseyo, Yi Jeong sunbae.**_

_**Annyeonghi Gyeseyo, Ga Eul-ah.**_


	3. Boys Boys Boys

Normal

_Thoughts / flashbacks _

_**Flashbacks [speaking] **__(thoughts)_

**Speaking**

She knows that she loves him as much as she did before he left for Sweden.

However, she wasn't so sure if he felt the same way he did before.

**I want nobody, nobody but you! I want nobody, nobody but you! **Ga Eul's new iPhone, which Woo Bin gave her, but immediately told Ga Eul that Yi Jeong had him buy it for her.

She picked it up, then realized that it was a video call.

From Sweden.

**Annyeong Haseyo. Yi Jeong sunbae? **Ga Eul sounded unsure.

**Of course, Ga Eul-ah. Who else would be calling you from Sweden? **He replied playfully.

**Well, I don't know, sunbae. It could be one of those Swedish boys that I met in your exhibit last year. **She smirked as she teased playfully. She could see that Yi Jeong was turning red now and probably felt like choking all those men who were looking at her in the exhibit.

_**Ga Eul, I would like to introduce you to Sven and Stefan, my classmates. **__He slowly motioned between Ga Eul and his classmates._

_**Stefan and Sven, this is Ga Eul, my girl- I mean my friend. **__He sighed loudly. He couldn't believe that he almost slipped in front of Ga Eul! Talk about how embarrassing that would be. He wanted to wait until the four years were over until he told Ga Eul that he loved her. Sure, it would be easier now, but he wanted it to be special since this was the first time he would take a woman seriously in his life._

_**Hello, Miss Ga Eul, it's very nice to meet you. **__They answered in chorus. They both extended their hands towards Ga Eul, but Ga Eul took Sven's hand first._

_**It's nice to meet you two. **__She smiled._

_Sven then took Ga Eul's hand and planted a kiss on it. Yi Jeong was furious when he saw this. Just when he decided that he would be serious with a girl, other men have to try and steal her away! He never had this problem after he found out about Eun Jae and his brother. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Ga Eul would be his in the end._

_Before Ga Eul could respond to Stefan, someone pulled her by the wrist and dragged her outside. When she turned, she was so surprised to see that Yi Jeong was the one who pulled her to the garden. She didn't know why, but she liked it anyway._

**Yah! Ga Eul-ah! You stayed in contact with those two playboys! **Yi Jeong shouted.

**Playboys? Sunbae, I'm sure you would know what a playboy is. Besides, isn't it so ironic that I like playboys all the time? **Ga Eul smiled playfully. She knew that Yi Jeong calling Sven and Stefan playboys was like the pot calling the kettle black, but since it was a ploy to make him jealous, she decided that she would play along.

Yi Jeong wasn't able to answer back to Ga Eul's well played remark. He swore that he would get back at her for this someday. For now, he could only find a loophole in her plan.

**You like playboys al the time, Ga Eul-yang? Did you just admit that you like me again? **He smiled. He found the loophole. Now it was her turn to blush.

**Yi Jeong sunbae…you're so mean. **She whined. He was just too clever for her. He would find loopholes in all her plans. Someday, she would find a perfect plan. She would make sure that he wouldn't find any loopholes that time.

**Aww, Ga Eul-yang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. **He said in a low voice.

**It's okay, Yi Jeong sunbae. But I will get back at you for this when you get back. I promise. **She yawned. It was 1.00 am in Seoul at the time and she had only gotten a few hours of sleep within the past two days. She was tired.

**Ga Eul-ah. I think you should sleep already. You're starting to get those dark circles under your eyes. Don't worry, I'll talk to you tomorrow. **He said. He really cared about her so he didn't want her getting sick while she was away. Other than the fact that he wouldn't be there to take care of her, he was scared that she wouldn't be the same Ga Eul that he loved.

**Goodnight, Yi Jeong sunbae. Take care there in Sweden. **She smiled.

**Goodnight, Ga Eul-yang. ** He said as she proceeded to shut of her phone.

He was alone now. He wanted to tell her so many things already, but he still wanted to wait until he got back.

So he whispered them, pretending that she was there with him.

**I love you, Ga Eul-yang.**


End file.
